It is known generally to apply adhesive coatings to elongated strands. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,375 entitled “Elastic Strand Coating Process”, for example, discloses the application of vacillating adhesive filaments dispensed from a nozzle onto elastic and other strands, some of which are adhered onto a substrate or in some applications between adjacent substrates. In one exemplary application disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,375, a vacillating meltblown adhesive filament is captured on an elastic strand drawn past a nozzle from which the adhesive is dispensed. And in some applications in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,375, the vacillating adhesive filament is substantially entirely captured by the strand as it tends to wrap around the strand, coating the sides thereof substantially uniformly along the strand axis prior to adherence of the strand onto a substrate in the manufacture of bodily fluid absorbing personal hygienic articles.
It is also known to align elongated strands with a nozzle from which an adhesive filament is dispensed by drawing the strands over a grooved guide roller located upstream of the nozzle, as disclosed, for example, to the reference U.S. application No. 09/758,702 entitled “Variable Spacing Strand Coating System And Modular Guide Roller Therefor” and the referenced U.S. application No. 09/621,721 entitled “Variable Spacing Strand Coating System And Method”. See also, the ITW DYNATEC INTEGRA strand coating system.
The known exemplary strand coating systems and technologies discussed above work well for applying adhesive materials to elastic strands having substantially uniform cross-sections, for example, square or circular cross-sectional shapes. In some applications, however, the adhesive or other substance is applied to a strand having an asymmetric cross sectional shape, for example, a substantially rectangular sectional shape. These applications include the application of adhesives onto natural rubber or elastic tape used in the manufacture of bodily fluid absorbent hygienic articles. In applications where the cross-sectional shape of the elastic strand is rectangular or asymmetric, the known prior art adhesive coating systems tend to apply the adhesive material on the elastic strand unevenly. Specifically, the adhesive tends to adhere more on one side of the strand, for example, the wider edge thereof, than to other sides of the strand. Moreover, in some applications, the strand tends to flip from side to side as it is drawn along the strand guide resulting in the application of the adhesive material to different sides of the strand. In some applications, for example, those where the strand is bonded between substrates, among others, the uneven application of adhesive material to the strand compromises the integrity of the bond, since some portions of the strand may be devoid of adhesive.
The objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.